power_rangers_cardfight_vanguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
'"Legion"' ( ''Region) is a keyword, introduced in the Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship, and seen in the Season 4 of anime. It appears marked by two crossed swords with " "/"Legion" written over; / . Many Legion Mate cards appear sharing artworks side by side, and each have the half of Legion symbol in a corner of the card frame, with the exception of some. The main vanguard is called "Legion Leader" and the mate is called "Legion Mate" How it Works Legion works as a way to have two vanguards in one. It is an ACT ability which can only be activated during the main phase, your vanguard may return four cards (normal unit or trigger unit) from your drop zone to your deck once, then taking the "Legion Mate" card (its name appears marked in red) from your deck (called "Seek Mate"), placing it at the left on the same vanguard circle as your vanguard, and combining both units into a single vanguard. Using this ability is called "perform Legion". Afterwards, for the rest of the game, those two units attack together at the same time (called "Legion Attack"), combining their power totals. Also, when a unit is Legion, they get a Legion Skill. "Legion Mate" is still considered a single vanguard, and you still can... *Boost it by unit in the back row. In that, you must choose which of the two units to boost (for units like Wingal Brave that requires boosting specific names) *Ride a unit on top of it. In that case, Legion Mate becomes soul. Also, don't forget that... *When the attack of your vanguard in Legion hits a vanguard, it deals damage equal to your Legion Leader's critical. Also, the attack only counts as a single hit, not two hits. *Units such as Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere can activate its effects if your vanguard in Legion has a Mate that can fulfill the requirements. *A vanguard can only perform Legion once regardless in which way it was achieved; if a player wishes to perform another Legion and/or return four cards to the deck, he/she must first ride a new vanguard that can Legion. *If a Legion Mate is removed from (VC) due to an effect, the player must ride a new vanguard in order to perform Legion since its old vanguard has already performed Legion. List of Legion Mate Cards Angel Feather Aqua Force Bermuda Triangle Dark Irregulars Dimension Police Gear Chronicle Genesis Gold Paladin Granblue Great Nature Kagerō Link Joker Megacolony Murakumo Narukami Neo Nectar Nova Grappler Nubatama Oracle Think Tank Pale Moon Royal Paladin Shadow Paladin Spike Brothers Tachikaze List of Support Cards Aqua Force *Blue Storm Cadet, Anosu *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Mambo Soldier of Blue Storm Armada Bermuda Triangle *Dream Team, Dios *Eternal Memory, Laurence Dark Irregulars *Psychicer of Dust, Izaya Dimension Police *Metalborg, Bull Dump *Metalborg, Iunbot *Metalborg, Mech Rogue *Metalborg, Ur Buster Genesis *Regalia of Abundance, Freya *Regalia of Congratulations, Preach Angel *Regalia of Prayer, Pray Angel Gold Paladin *Boardgal Liberator *Coronagal Liberator *Evening Rain Liberator, Trahern *Fire Passion Liberator, Guido *Huntgal Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Nailgal Liberator *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia Granblue *Cleaving Shade *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc Great Nature *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox Kagero *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Elham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer *Perdition Wyvern, Boom *Perdition Wyvern, Grue Megacolony *Machining Hornet Mark II Murakumo *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Narukami *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Staring Dracokid *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Brawler Youjin *Fledging Phoenix Brawler, Koutenshou *Military Brawler, Lisei *Naga Brawler, Kadloo *Tonfa Wielding Brawler, Aak *Wild Brawler, Shugi Neo Nectar *Baby's Breath Musketeer, Laisa *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Licorice Musketeer, Saul *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Peony Musketeer, Thule Nova Grappler *Energyraizer *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Rapidraizer *Reserveraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo Pale Moon *Barking Sky Tiger Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado *High Spirit Seeker, Celyn *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal *Shibelgal Seeker *Seeker, Hartmy *Seeker, Rune Eagle Shadow Paladin *Battle Spirit Revenger, Mackart *Witch of Pursuit, Sekuana Spike Brothers *Cyclone Johnny *Frozen Ogre *Oasis Boy *Silver Blaze *Treasured, Mirage Panther Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus *Ancient Dragon, Crest Runner *Ancient Dragon, Nightarmor Trivia *The kanji「双闘」for Legion may be translated as "Dual Battle". *The kanji「盟友」for Mate may be translated as "Ally". *Legion 21000's mate active their ability on VC. and 22000 is Cross Ride Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Legion Category:Skills